jimmicirclejerkfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Guys One Room
Seven guys one room was an erotic fan fiction written by Frandsen and Gryde on their trip to Ireland, the story is centered around the magician Mark who makes magical spells alongside his trusty companion Niclas. The story however takes a drastic turn when the two "gut frinds" find themselves together in the lover bett. The entire story can be read below. based on a true stories! 7 GUYS 1 ROOM An erotic fanfiction by Gryde & Frandsen Story on Once apun a time, a gay caled Mark lived hire. He was a madision. He did a lut of magik, in the toiled. To al the reeders, look in the toiled at own risk. He also hat a frind caled Niclas. Thei were gut frinds, an that explan al. In the lover bett, thei were toucin eah other, an a lot of funni soundz was made. Thei were gut at it. An than thei sexxed.... Stoly tu: The Seekuel Afteh thei sexxed, Mark stud ub. Thad wars teh best sexxin evur!, he sad. Yez, Niclas sad. Thad wars teh best sexxin evur!. Then gay Kasper intered teh rom. Oh no, Mark sad. Oh no, Niclas sad. Kasper sad, you gays sexxed? No, Niclas sad. Dat wud b gay. O, Kasper sad. Sori than. Mark threw aut teh konodm, than Kasper sad, haev u seen teh lunix, Kasper sad. No, sad Mark. Than anzip mah pents. And then thei sexxed... Stui trei Afthe thei sexxed, thei all wehnt aut at the toiled ant looket in the toiled. on teh sam taime thei looket, a grrl caled Jimmeh, came up. He were waerin teh on wiht teh duttz. That was becoose Kasper baught teh poopel on. Pew, Jimmih sad. Can I tast jour skittles, Jimi sad. Nou, Niclas sad. Taht woold bi gay. Teh soon goes dawn, ant al hte funi saundz came bak. Jimeh asked, I am lovenli. And then thei sexxed.... Episode Quadro: The Prekuel Wai befor thei sexxed, a gay caled Anders Børgesen was konsuldin wit Kasper aut- autseid. Did you remmeber, Anders Børgesen sad, did you remmeber whan Mark peeformed hes magik treks? Kasper sad, the on wit teh buny out off teh pentz? No, Niclas said, tat wub b guy. Well, Anders Børgesen sad, Maiby u cot doo teh samme wit me? No, sad Kasper And then they sexxed... Nau teh penta on Wiele thei sexxed, sommeting interooptet dem. First Mark lukked aut of teh winduv. Nezt Kasper luked aut of teh winduv. Last Jemih an Niclas luked aut teh winduv. Thei al sad, UH. Afte Frandsen, Hwo was a guy, came iin. Frandsen sad, taht ist some butifool duttz, and arfte that Frandsen woh sit on Rianbew Dass asked, r yoo gays hungri? No, that wood b gay, Niclas sad. And then thei sexxed Teh sexxed tjabderh Jimmu fints a buk. Its a weri sexxed buk. Wow, sad Kasper, this buk es weri sexxed! I wander if tis buk wud b betah if Michael Bay hat writing it, sad Gryde. No, sad Niclas, that wud b guy. BTW reder, Gryde is a gay caled Gryde. Wy es Rianbew Dass in tis, Frandsen sad. Beucuase sad Mark. An dat xplions al. I shure hop we dun get sexxed sad, Anders Børgesen. And then they sexxed... Teh on bfore ait Teh funi zaunds now were laod. Daniel sad afte he interet teh rom,”WTF, are you guys having sex?” Niclas sad, No taht woold b gay, Niclas sad. That was mi line Mark sad. Oh sori, Niclas sad. You do realise that all of this is really disturbing. I thought you all were my friends, but I simply can’t live with the thought of the actions performed in this room. I hate all of you” Ten thei al keled Daniel. And then they sexxed...